


On Every Corner I'll Be Waiting

by Bucket_Burns



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Falcon and the Winter Soldier (TV)
Genre: Bucky Saves Steve, First Meetings, Flashbacks, Homophobic Language, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sad Ending, Sam Wilson is his own person, Sam Wilson is not Steve's Replacement, Violence, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 14:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30073860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bucket_Burns/pseuds/Bucket_Burns
Summary: "And on every corner I'll be waiting for you to trip and fall on me, baby, like you did the first time you saved me. Now all your love has done is break me.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 6





	On Every Corner I'll Be Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Quick Lyric Fic for The Night's Gonna Trick Me Again by Jamie Scott

The day was warm, but not uncomfortably hot, and the sky was a clear blue, perfect weather for a stroll. A street vendor selling flowers called out to the folks on the sidewalk. Bucky paused to consider buying some daisies for his mom, when a dull thud and a grunt sounded to his right, around the corner. As he got closer, he heard a gruff voice slur, "stay down, you fucking fairy."

Bucky hurried the last couple steps, but before he could assess the situation, a small bony body with a mess of blonde hair was thrown into him. Bucky barely caught him, bending back to support him properly. A man, cast in shadows, was approaching them with his fist raised, and Bucky acted on instinct, pulling the smaller boy behind him and stretching up to his full height. He was still growing, hadn't quite filled out yet, but he definitely posed a bigger threat than the boy that was trying and failing to get back around Bucky.

The man hesitated before he spit out another slur, and slinked away. Bucky waited until the man was out of sight before he stopped restraining the boy behind him.

"Are you okay?"

The boy spit blood on the ground, wincing as he drew himself up to his full, unimpressive height. "I had it taken care of. I didn't need your help."

Bucky gave him a quick once over, which only seemed to make the boy angrier.

"Well, sorry. You got it anyway."

The boy blinked, his shoulders relaxing a little. His eyes were still uneasy, but his stance softened. Bucky took the opportunity to take a step forward and put his pointer finger in front of his face, moving it side to side.

“You gotta name?” 

“Steve… what are you doing?” Bucky rolled his eyes, moving his finger back to the center of his vision. 

“I’m checking for a concussion. You’re supposed to follow it with your eyes.”

“Oh.” Steve complied, following his finger left to right.

“I find it hard to believe no one’s had to check you for a head injury before,” Bucky quipped.

“Well, I normally just patch myself up and move on.” Bucky stopped, his eyes meeting Steve’s. 

“No one’s ever helped you?”

“It’s just me and my ma. She’s normally at work. I don’t like to worry her.”

Bucky stared at Steve for a second, getting a little lost in the smaller boy’s fierce blue eyes. 

“Well, you have me now.”

“And you are?”

“Bucky. Nice to meet you Steve.”

“Nice to meet you, Bucky.”

“Bucky. Hey Bucky. Barnes.”

Bucky blinked and everything was wrong. The sun too bright, the street too loud, the sidewalk too crowded. The alleyway was gone, just a wall of new brownstones, too new, too much. 

“Bucky, are you with me?”

Bucky turned to his right. Not Steve. Sam. Sam was there, his hand hovering, but not touching. 

“It’s 2023. You’re in Flatbush, you’re safe. Are you with me?”

“I’ll be fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is just a tiny prompt fill for lyrics from my SteveBucky Playlist! 
> 
> You can follow the playlist [here!](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/71MfuMrGnTfH26rLDOfWxf?si=8b92f52ed6204cc5) and you can find me on Twitter [here!](https://twitter.com/bucket_burnes)


End file.
